The present disclosure relates to non-volatile memory devices and to manufacturing methods thereof and, more particularly, to non-volatile memory devices having a vertical structure and to methods of manufacturing such devices.
Electronic products have been miniaturized, while still requiring high capacity data processing. Thus, semiconductor memory devices having increased integration are in demand for use in these electronic products. As one method for enhancing integration of semiconductor memory devices, a non-volatile memory device having a vertical transistor structure, instead of a planar transistor structure, has been proposed.